Beneath the Stars of Krypton
by Cad14
Summary: Lena continues to learn more about Kara. SuperCorp fluff because I can.


It still felt strange for Lena to freely walk around the DEO. After Kara (finally) admitted to her that she was Supergirl, an official partnership between the DEO and L-Corp. was established, and Lena was given full access to the facility. Kara was over the moon that she didn't have to pretend around her best friend anymore, and she loved getting to see Lena more at the DEO. She almost always found an excuse to come down into the lab when Lena and Winn were working, often spending at least an hour distracting them from their projects.

That's why the CEO was surprised that day when she stepped into the lab and found it completely empty. She and Winn always worked together on Wednesday afternoons, and the IT specialist turned agent was always there waiting for her. The parts and plans for their latest project were still on the table from the week before so she rolled up sleeves and got to work, expecting Winn to join her at any moment. When half an hour had passed, Lena was too overcome with impatience and curiosity to focus on her work a moment longer. She abandoned her task and ventured up to the control room in search of Winn.

The control room was eerily quiet as everyone worked at their desks, an unusual tension in the air. No one seemed frantic and there were no signs of an emergency, but everyone seemed alert and focused. Winn was behind his computer, his eyes darting across the screen as he clicked through rows of Kryptonian letters, his brows furrowed in concentration. He didn't even notice Lena enter the room, and she had to clear her throat behind him to get his attention. He startled and turned, his chair creaking as he nearly toppled over backwards.

"Jesus, Luthor!" he sighed as he clutched his pounding heart. "You can't sneak up on people like that."

"Sorry," she apologized, though she hadn't been trying to be stealthy at all. "I-I was just wondering if we were still working on Project Eagle today." Winn's expression immediately softened as the realization clicked.

"Oh, Lena, I'm so sorry!" he apologized. "I didn't even think to tell you- I mean, with it being _today_ \- I really need to be here, you know, in case- we'll work on it next week, ok?"

His response confused her but she nodded, trying not to let the rejection upset her. She let him turn back to his computer, but instead of going to the lab, she decided she would go in search of Kara. She hadn't explored the DEO much, but she meandered around the areas she was familiar with, both relieved and confused as tense agents passed her without so much as a glance. "Excuse me," she said when she saw an agent she recognized. "Do you know where Supergirl is?" The man paled a bit, his eyes widening at the question. He glanced around and shook his head when he saw there was no one else around.

"No one knows where she goes," he answered quietly. "She just disappears every March 22. Agent Danvers won't let anyone contact her; I'm not even sure if _she_ knows where Supergirl goes. We just have to be on high alert and hope the world doesn't end while she's gone."

Lena tried to control her facial expressions as she listened, but her mind and heart were racing. How could she not know that Kara disappears for a day each year? It had been more than a year since they had met, and she tried desperately to remember last March 22 but she couldn't. _No wonder everyone is so tense,_ she realized as she continued down the corridor a bit numbly. She thought about turning around and going back to the lab, but something propelled her to keep going down the hallway. She continued to wander through the vast building, deciding which direction to go on a whim, knowing she was probably getting herself hopelessly lost in the labyrinth of the building. She was just about to turn back when she came to a dead end. The hallway ended with a door, and Lena was surprised to see it was just barely ajar. She stepped closer and eased it open before peeking inside. The room was dark, but the open door cast enough light to illuminate the figure laying in the floor on their back.

"Kara?" she said in surprise as the blonde turned to look at her. "What are you doing in here?"

"Close the door and I'll show you," Kara answered softly. Lena eased the door shut and gave her eyes a moment to adjust to the darkness. It wasn't complete darkness, she realized, as she found she was able to make out where Kara was laying in the center of the room. She carefully walked over and stood over her friend for a moment.

"Lay down," instructed Kara as she patted the ground next to her. Lena was hesitant at first, but she trusted Kara with her life so she eased herself onto the ground before laying flat on her back. She couldn't help the soft gasp that escaped her lips as she looked up at the most beautiful night sky she'd ever seen. Millions of stars were illuminated on the ceiling above them, each shimmering as if they were truly burning right above their heads.

"It's beautiful," she murmured as she continued to stare in awe. It took a moment for her to realize she didn't recognize any of the constellations. "It's not Earth's sky, is it?" She saw Kara shake her head out of the corner of her eye.

"Krypton's," she answered, her voice just above a whisper. Lena tore her eyes away from the stars to look at Kara.

"Why do you disappear every March 22?" she asked, unable to quell her curiosity any longer.

"It's the day they all died," Kara answered without looking at her. She continued to stare at the stars, and Lena could see that her eyes were shining with tears.

"Oh, Kara," she sighed as she felt her heart break in her chest. "Kara, I am so sorry." The Kryptonian didn't speak for a moment as she let the tears fall down her cheeks.

"I can't visit their graves so I come here to remember them," she explained, her voice thick with emotion. "It's the sky they taught me."

Without overthinking, Lena scooted closer to her and laced their fingers together. She nestled her head on Kara's shoulder as the blonde relaxed into the touch.

"Teach it to me," she said as they turned back to the stars.

 _364 days later:_

"I'm home!" Kara called out into the house as she gently closed the door behind her with her foot. She still couldn't believe she got to say that now. It had been over a week since she and Lena had bought the house just outside of National City, but with their busy schedules, it was taking them a while to move all of their belongings in. Kara set the boxes down in the kitchen as her super-hearing picked up the acceleration of her fiancée's heartbeat.

"Just a second!" Lena called, the excitement in her voice evident. Kara curiously stepped into the living room, but Lena appeared before she could go any farther.

"Hey, beautiful!" Kara greeted, distracted as she pulled her love in for a kiss. Lena eagerly returned the kiss, draping her arms around Kara's neck as her heart continued to pound. Kara gently pulled away to ask what all the excitement was about, but she didn't have the chance to speak.

"I have something to show you!" Lena gushed, her green eyes shining as she beamed. Kara could only nod and follow as she was pulled along by the hand towards the master bedroom. When they stepped inside, Kara began scanning the room for surprises but only found that Lena had successfully unpacked more of their belongings. She was pretty sure that wasn't the surprise, but she didn't want to hurt her love's feelings if it was.

"It looks great!" she praised as she gestured towards the mostly put together bedroom. When she turned, though, Lena was giving her signature eyebrow raise which confirmed her suspicions that the surprise was yet to be revealed. The raven haired woman closed the door behind them and turned off the lights, causing Kara's heart to race at the possibility that her surprise might be of the sexual variety. However, Lena moved passed her to the opposite wall and flipped another switch, turning on automated blinds that covered the French doors that led to the hidden, Supergirl-approved balcony. With the blinds drawn, the room was pitch black despite the fact that it was only four in the afternoon. Kara's super-hearing registered the flip of a final switch and the ceiling above them came to life.

Kara gasped as she collapsed onto the bed behind her to stare up into the night sky of Krypton. It was the same configuration she had at the DEO: the summer sky when the stars were their brightest and all of Kara's favorite constellations were visible. It was the sky her parents had taught her and the sky she had taught to Lena. She didn't realize she was crying until she started to speak.

"Oh, Lena," she sighed. "How did- I-I don't know what to- it's so beautiful." She turned as Lena crawled onto the bed beside her and settled into her arms, her head resting in the crook of her neck.

"Now, we can sleep beneath the stars of Krypton every night," she said softly as she held Kara close.

"Forever?" Kara asked seriously, her head turning to look down at Lena, their faces barely illuminated by the light of the stars.

"Forever," promised Lena.


End file.
